Dramione Drabbles
by MidnightHowl89
Summary: Just some drabbles I came up with while listening to the Radio


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, or any of the characters, I merely own the plot line of these Drabbles.**

**Family Portrait-Pink**

Draco came home from work to find Hermione sitting on the couch, bags packed.

"Wh-Where are you going?" He stumbled over the question.

"I'm leaving you Draco. You've done nothing but cause trouble for me. And now I'm pregnant again. I don't want to raise another child in this environment."

"You can't leave me." He took a step towards her, the anger on his face apparent. He grabbed her arm. "You can't."

"I'll do what I bloody well please!" She yanked her arm away from him. He grabbed her again shoving her against the wall.

A picture fell.

"We'll be happy, just like that picture. We'll get a new frame and we'll pretend this never happened. I promise." The blood started to flow from her head as their 2 year old walks into the room.

The scene fades out with him holding her.

**I'm With you- Avril Lavigne**

He was standing at the center of the Golden Gate. When she had left him, he ran away to America.

It started to rain. He didn't know what he was going to do without her. As he climbed the railing to jump he could have sworn he heard her voice.

"WAIT!" the footsteps were getting closer. "DRACO, WAIT!"

He went to step off the side, knowing he would die quickly this way. A hand grabbed him and pulled him off the edge and into her arms.

"Its Okay, I'm here Draco." He looked up into her eyes. It was her, it was his Hermione. "What are you doing out here without a jacket, you'll catch something."

They apparated back to London.

**Breath (2 am) - Anna Nalick**

She had woken from the nightmare in a stir. She dreamt she had left him. And that he had almost killed himself in America.

But it wasn't a dream. She looked at the clock on the table. It was two in the morning. Her head turned to the other side of the bed.

There he was covered in the Slytherin green comforter that they had fought over for a week, he won out in the end.

"You okay Mia?" He had woken up.

"Yeah, Draco, go back to sleep."

She was up for another two hours, reminding herself that everything was okay.

"Breathe Hermione, It's all going to be okay, Just Breathe."

**Harder to Breath- Maroon 5**

They were fighting again. Draco had gone out to the club drinking and ended up with some bimbo hanging all over him. The one thing he didn't count on was Hermione showing up.

"I'm sorry Mia, I was drunk"

"That no excuse! You think that bimbo loves you like I do? You think she wants you for more than your money? Get out! Get out of my house!"

Draco collapsed to the floor and Hermione screamed. Very few people knew that Draco had asthma.

She held him this time, whispering soothing words.

**Just like a pill- Pink**

"Mia! I'm home!" Draco walked into the Manor. It was their ten year anniversary. They had been through so much together. He continued walking through the house, calling out her name. "Mia? Mia? Where are you?"

He started to panic. As he got to their room he heard the shower running and calmed...until he saw the blood seeping from the bottom of the door. He threw it open picking up her body, not caring about his clothes.

He quickly apparated to St. Mungos. She was just barely alive, but they would be able to save her. That's what the healer said anyways.

The healer came out.

"She lost a lot of blood, and she had overdosed on Vicodin, but we were able to replenish her supply, and get the medicine out."

**Jumper- Third eye blind**

He walked into her hospital room. She had just come out of a drug induce coma.

"Hey."

"Hey." they smiled at each other. His smile fell.

"Were you really that miserable?" she shook her head.

"Not because of you. Your father came to see me today." He tensed up.

"What did he tell you?"

"That you lied, that you really were a death eater by choice."

"And you believed him?"

"I didn't really have a choice once I rammed the Veritaserum down his throat and he said the exact same thing." He knew he was doomed. She would never trust him again.

"I'll go now, If you don't want to talk to me ever again, I'll understand."

She grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"It's in the past right? You don't believe any of that anymore right?"

He pulled her to his chest, a tear falling on his cheek.

"No, Mia, I don't."


End file.
